100th Day
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 25 - Aku sangat mencintainya, Dia yang terbaik untukku, Tolong jaga dia untukku, jangan Engkau biarkan dia bersedih, -Chanyeol- "Dia, Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang berada disampingku, Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Aku mohon ijinkan kami selalu bersama, Sampai Engkau memintaku kembali padaMu, Jaga selalu dia - Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **100** **th** **Day "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Bromance, Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _09.00 am KST_

 _Chanyeol's Studio_

Park Chanyeol lelaki berumur 23 tahun itu sedang berkonsentrasi menatap kamera dengan pose-posenya yang _cool_. Ya benar profesinya sebagai seorang model terkenal di Korea Selatan membuatnya hari-harinya selalu bergelut dengan _blitz_ kamera yang menyilaukan. Tidak hanya dikenal sebagai model yang _cool_ , Chanyeol juga memiliki pribadi yang ramah pada semua orang. Selalu menyapa fansnya dimanapun dia bertemu. Dan tak ayal jika lelaki tampan bersurai coklat ini memiliki ribuan bahkan jutaan fans wanita.

Sikapnya yang ramah ini bukanlah nilai positif untuk lelaki yang saat ini tengah memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak suka, Byun Baekhyun. Pasalnya sekarang Chanyeol tengah mengenakan pakaian _sleveless_ dan asyik berpose _hot_ dengan serang model cantik Kang Yura.

Baekhyun masih saja menatap kesal pada Chanyeol, tapi apa Chanyeol hanya melemparkan senyum sekilas padanya, seakan mengabaikan perasaan Baekhyun begitu saja. Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatanya, menatap kamera dipandu oleh Sehun, Oh Sehun sepupu Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih saja berpose _hot_ dengan Kang Yura, kehadiran Baekhyun tidak membuatnya enggan berpose seperti itu. Dia terus saja berkonsentrasi pada kesibukanya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi-jadi. Kekesalanya telah mencapai puncak ubun-ubun.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama." kata Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan _iPhone_ nya, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang bisa saja membuatnya luluh saat itu juga.

"Aku akan ganti baju sebentar, tunggu aku di mobil." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menurut. Dia berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol sampai di mobil pun, Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kegiatanya sendiri. Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu Baekhyun kesal, tapi lelaki itu kelewat jahil bila bersama Baekhyun. Mesin mobil mulai berderu, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana Baekhyun masih mengabaikanya, bukan hanya mengabaikanya tapi juga keselamatanya. Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun hingga jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Ke- kenapa?" Baekhyun tergagap saat dia sadar Chanyeol berada dijarak yang sangat dekat denganya, bahkan dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol di wajahnya.

Chanyeol memasang _safety belt_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih setia dengan wajah kosongnya, yang menurut Chanyeol sangatlah menggemaskan. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja bagaimana bisa kekasihku ini sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keselamatanya?" Ya mereka adalah ehm.. sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubugan mereka, mereka merahasiakanya dari publik. Yang publik tahu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanyalah sahabat yang sangat amat dekat. Dimana ada Baekhyun disitu ada Chanyeol dan sebaliknya. Tapi banyak juga yang curiga bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan cinta dibalik kedekatanya. Tapi siapa sangka jika mereka benar-benar telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hal itu bermula satu bulan yang lalu, saat Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaanya yang membuncah. Hatinya selalu memiliki keinginan mengikat Baekhyun dalam sebuah status hubungan dengannya. Bukan sekedar sahabat, tetapi lebih dari itu.

 _ **-flashback on-**_

Malam itu, dia menemani Baekhyun bernyanyi di sebuah _cafe_. Bukan hanya menemani, Chanyeol juga mencuri kesempatan untuk memandangi Baekhyun bernyanyi dari mejanya. Lantunan suara Baekhyun yang merdu diiringi dengan musik _jazz_ membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman. Bukan lagu romantis memang, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kali ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menolak bujuk rayu Park Chanyeol. Bukan karena aegyo Chanyeol yang sangat manis, tapi menurut Baekhyun sangat tidak layak untuk dilihat. Membuatnya ingin muntah, oke ini berlebihan.

Jalanan Seoul sudah mulai sepi, bagaimana tidak jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.15 malam. "Kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Bekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sibuk di kursi kemudi.

"Tidak, kenapa? Kau lapar? Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin ke Sungai Han, mau mengantarku?

"Baiklah," Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum diwajahnya, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Hanya berdua bersama Byun Baekhyun.

Sungai Han sangat sepi malam ini. Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka sampai, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung turun. Baekhyun menggerakkan tanganya meraih tangan Chanyeol. Meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, mencari ketenangan disana.

"Kenapa, ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan

.

"Tidak, Aku hanya mmm... merindukanmu." Baekhyun melempar pandanganya keluar jendela. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk, kita tidak pernah bisa makan bersama, apalagi liburan bersama. Itu menyedihkan." Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya pada Chanyeol yang notabene akhir-akhir ini sulit ditemuinya.

"Maaf, aku melupakanmu karena kesibukanku."

Keheningan kembali, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang berniat membuka mulut. Hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka berdua di tengah kesunyian sungai Han.

"Byun Baekhyun,

"

"Hmm.."

"Jadilah kekasihku,

"

"Kau bercanda Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya, dia manatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, jadilah kekasihku." Chanyeol menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Park Chanyeol. Walaupun sekarang hatinya tengah dihinggapi perasaan bahagia. "Tapi, Park Chanyeol..."

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka penolakan." Chanyeol memamerkan _smirk_ nya sebelum akhirnya mengikis jaraknya dengan Baekhyun. Mencium lembut bibir Byun Baekhyun.

" _I love you_." bisik Chanyeol di tengah kegiatanya.

" _I love you too_ "

 _ **-flashback off-**_

 _10.20 am KST_

 _Chanyeol's Apartement_

Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol memasuki kediamanya. Baekhyun masih saja enggan membuka mulutnya. Dia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Chanyeol, padahal Baekhyun dikenal sebagai lelaki yang ceria dan _talk active._ Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, mendudukan lelaki itu diranjangnya.

"Masih marah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Lelaki itu duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu apa? _jealous_?"

" _I'm not jealous_."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya, mencari kebenaran melalui wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduh. Tidak hanya kali ini Baekhyun marah padanya, Minggu lalu Baekhyun juga sempat marah padanya karena dia mencium pipi kakak perempuanya. Ya itu berlebihan, tapi itulah sosok Baekhyun yang sebenarnya _overprotective_ pada orang yang disayanginya terutama Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau seperti ini karena kau mencintaiku, tapi tolong mengerti aku. Ini profesiku sayang, aku harus profesional." Baekhyun masih diam membeku, tapi Chanyeol bisa membaca pandangan Baekhyun padanya, _"Maaf"_ seolah mata Baeknyun tengah berbicara padanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak melarangmu dekat dengan gadis manapun, karena aku percaya kau hanya mencintaiku. Jadi tolong percaya padaku juga, bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu." Baekhyun masih saja bungkam seribu kata. Chanyeol tersenyum memberikan ketenangan, dia selalu tahu bagaimana harus bersikap pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya, menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun, menyalurkan perasaanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan ketenangan yang dia dapatkan saat bersama Chanyeol. Perasaan yang membuat hatinya selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah menungguku di studio." Chanyeol melepas pelukanya, Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu kamar, hendak keluar.

"Kau kemana?" akhirnya Baekhyun berani bersuara.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang, tidurlah." Chanyeol kembali melempar senyum manisnya kepada Baekhyun.

 _01.30 pm KST_

 _Chanyeol's Apartement_

 _Dining room_

Suara dentingan sendok menggema diruangan itu. Dua orang yang tengah duduk di meja makan, masih sibuk menyantap hidangan di atas meja.

"Minggu depan aku libur Baek, mau berlibur bersamaku?" Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatanya sejenak. Menatap objek yang sedang diajaknya bicara.

"Aku selalu ingin berlibur bersamamu, tapi sepertinya aku harus izin Luhan untuk tidak datang bernyanyi di _cafe_ nya selama seminggu. Dan kemungkinan besar tidak bisa seminggu penuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun selalu menggemaskan saat suasana hatinya buruk. Mempout bibirnya kedepan, _childish_ memang. Tapi itu salah satu hal yang selalu Chanyeol rindukan. "Tidak perlu izin Luhan, aku sudah membicarakan ini denganya kemarin malam. Dan dia memberimu libur seminggu penuh. Jadi bagaimana? Ingin ikut liburan bersamaku?"

"Kau benar-benar selalu memberiku kejutan Park Chanyeol- _ssi_." Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, menandakan dia sedang bahagia. "Tentu saja aku ikut denganmu." Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pipinya. Dan sekarang dia sedang berlari terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar dan berteriak bahagia disana. Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan meja makan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

 _11.10 am KST_

 _Incheon Airport_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini tengah berada di pesawat menunggu pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan lepas landas beberapa menit lagi. Baekhyun sangat tak suka saat pesawat akan _take off_ maupun _landing_. Entahlah apa penyebabnya, lelaki itu hanya tak suka. Baekhyun kini tengah bersembunyi dipelukan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sangat was-was dalam keadaan seperti ini. Takut- takut ada yang memergoki mereka, walaupun mereka mengambil kelas bisnis yang kebanyakan berisi penumpang yang sudah berumur. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin mereka mengenali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, aku disini bersamamu." Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, jalur teraman dan tercepat menurut Chanyeol adalah jalur udara.

Tak ada yang spesial di penerbangan mereka kali ini. Chanyeol hanya bisa memandagi Baekhyun yang terlelap disampingnya, Chanyeol tak tega membangunkanya, dia lebih baik juga ikut tidur. Ini bukanlah penerbangan yang pendek. Penerbangan kali ini bisa memakan waktu kurang lebih 13 jam. Bayangkan saja selama itu didalam pesawat, bukankah sangat membosanakan.

Sebenarnya kemana mereka akan berlibur. Tentunya tidak di Korea, banyak orang akan mengganggu liburan mereka jika mereka berlibur di Korea. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk Berlibur ke Marseille, Perancis. Ya, mereka akan berlibur ke Marseille selama lima hari kedepan, cukup panjang.

 _04.25 pm CET_ (Zona Waktu Perancis, Marseille GMT+1)

 _Marseille Provence Airport_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menunggu mobil yang akan membawa mereka dari bandara menuju hotel. Baekhyun sempat mengalami _Jet Lag_ yang cukup parah. Lelaki itu sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan isi perutnya sejak keluar dari pesawat. Untungnya keadaanya sudah membaik, berkat Chanyeol yang segera memberinya obat pereda _Jet Lag._ Mobil yang mereka tunggu sudah datang, supir yang datang segera membawa barang mereka ke bagasi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tubuh mereka sudah sangatlah rindu dengan empuknya kasur.

 _05.30 pm CET_

 _Sofitel Marseille Vieux Port Hotel_

Kunci kamar sudah ditangan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mencari kamar hotel mereka. Lantai 19, nomor 901. _Got it,_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kagum dengan keindahan dan tata ruang kamar ini, sangatlah mewah. Tidak hanya itu balkon kamar yang mereka tempati menyuguhkan pandangan Laut Mediterania yang sangat indah dengan warna birunya yang menawan. Banyak bangunan dengan arsitektur kuno terlihat dari atas sini.

"Kita tidak salah memilih tempat, Chanyeol- _a_." Ucap Baekhyun yang tak berhenti berdecak kagum dengan keindahan yang memanjakan matanya.

"Kau benar Baek, kita akan mulai berjalan-jalan besok sebaiknya kita beristirahat untuk hari ini." Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol, bergelayut manja di lengan lelaki itu. "Baiklah, aku yang akan mandi dulu Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tak mau kalah berlari menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar mandi, tapi ia kalah cepat Baekhyun sudah mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. " _Yaa..._ Byun Baekhyun buka pintunya, _yaa.."_ Chanyeol masih sibuk berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Awas kau Byun Baekhyun..." ancam Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun mengabaikanya, dia bahkan sedang bernyanyi dengan keras didalam sana.

 _07.30 am CET_

 _Sofitel Marseille Vieux Port Restaurant_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. Mereka tak memilih menu berat kali ini, satu porsi pasta, sandwich, dan segelas susu untuk masing masing mereka dirasa sudah cukup. Hanya saja udara Marseille di Bulan Juni sedikit panas, sehingga Baekhyun lebih memilih salad dari pada sandwich.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil. Mereka bercanda tawa bersama. Benar-benar liburan seperti yang mereka inginkan. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi membelah jalanan kota Marseille yang cukup padat. Yah tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Marseille dengan jumlah penduduknya yang terbesar setelah kota Paris, di Perancis. Tentu saja jalanan juga dipenuhi lalu lalang kendaraan yang sibuk mengantarkan tuannya.

Baekhyun sibuk menikmati pemandangan kota Marseille. Menurutnya ini adalah kota sempurna untuk tempat tinggalnya di masa depan. Tapi menurut Chanyeol kota ini tak lebih indah dari pada seseorang dihadapanya, yang senyumnya sejak tadi mengembang menunjukkan raut bahagianya, Byun Baekhyun. Tautan tanganya dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah lepas sejak memasuki mobil, bukan Baekhyun yang meminta. Entahlah Chanyeol yang _overprotective_ akhir-akhir ini.

 _10.55 am CET_

 _Le_ _Vieux Port Harbor_

 _Aroma khas laut langsung tercium ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuruni mobil. Pemandangan laut, perkampungan nelayan, serta kapal-kapal kecil menyambut mereka. Laut biru yang sangat menggoda iman untuk tidak masuk mandi kedalamnya menyegarkan badan, bagaimana tidak udara di Marseille cukup panas hari ini dan mungkin beberapahari kedepan._

 _Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mengikutinya menyusuri jalanan di sekitar_ _Le_ _Vieux Port Harbor._ _Dimana banyak kios-kios_ tradisional, pasar ikan dimana nelayan menjual hasil laut tangkapannya dan rumah-rumah makan yang menyajikan makanan lezat. Chanyeol mengajaknya menaiki sebuah kapal layar, tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup mewah. Mereka akan berlayar menuju ke pulau terkecil dari kepulauan _Frioul_ yang letaknya kira-kira 25 menit dari pantai.

Pulau-pulau kecil ini seperti tidak berpenghuni, sepi hanya lalu lintas laut saja yang terlihat, tidak banyak yang turun menuju pantai di pulau-pulau kecil. Hari ini air sedang surut jadi banyak kapal yang tidak bisa mendekat menuju bibir pantai, termasuk kapal yang dinaiki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol- _a_ aku benar-benar ingin membasahi kakiku dengan air laut, ayolah turun... Hmm?" ajak Baekhyun, lelaki itu benar-benar ingin bermain air rupanya. "Tidak sayang, itu berbahaya. Cukup disini saja, pemandangan disini tak kalah indah." Tapi apa daya saat Chanyeol bersikukuh melarangnya turun dari kapal, padahal pasir pantai sudah terlihat jelas, menandakan air laut sangatlah dangkal . "Ayolah sekali ini saja, aku tidak akan memaksa lain kali.." Baekhyun masih saja mempertahankan pendapatnya sejauh ini. "Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak Byun Baekhyun, tolong dengarkan aku." Chanyeol yang memohon kali ini, sikap keras kepala Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya jengah sekarang.

Chanyeol akhirnya meminta awak kapal untuk kembali ke _Le_ _Vieux Port Harbor,_ _saat_ _semburat orange sudah menghiasi langit Marseille yang menandakan malam akan segera datang. Membuat mereka terpaksa menyudahi kegiatan berkeliling Laut Marseille yang banyak menyimpan keindahan tak terduga._

 _08.40 pm CET_

 _Sofitel Marseille Vieux Port Hotel_

Baekhyun sedang menikmati angin malam di balkon kamar hotelnya. Dia sudah mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol. Jangan membicarakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang. Dia tidak suka saat Chanyeol menjadi _overprotective_ padanya, itu menyebalkan.

Suara gemericik air masih bisa Baekhyun dengar, menandakan bahwa Park Chanyeol masih sibuk di dalam kamar mandi. Padahal perutnya sudah sangat kelaparan, tapi dia tidak tega meninggalkan Chanyeolnya hanya untuk sekedar makan malam. Tak apa mungkin menikmati suasana malam hari kota Marseille bisa mengalihkan perhatianya. Lampu-lampu sudah menyala di sudut-sudut kota sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Suasanaya tidak jauh berbeda dari Seoul, hanya saja udara disini lebih segar daripada di Seoul.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun ringan. Menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang seakan candu untuknya. Tidak ada percakapan, mereka saling menikmati sentuhan yang mereka rindukan. "Maaf..." Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dari leher Baekhyun, menghadapkan pandanganya ke hamparan pemandangan malam kota Marseille. "Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu akhir-akhir ini. Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak melarangmu melakukan ini itu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois. Tapi percayalah itu semua untuk kebaikanmu." Chanyeol menyudahi percakapannya.

Baekhyun membalikan badanya menatap Chanyeol intens. Dia tersenyum, memang dia selalu kesal saat Chanyeol melarangnya melakukan ini itu tapi dibalik semua itu Baekhyun sadar Park Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya. "Aku tahu, aku sudah hidup denganmu sepuluh tahun lebih Park Chanyeol jangan melupakan fakta itu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, sikapmu, kebiasaanmu, buruk dan baikmu, hal itu yang selalu membuat aku merindukan kehadiranmu." Baekhyun mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir pemuda Park itu. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menginginkan lebih, Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun saat hendak memutus tautannya.

"Tok.. tok.. tok.. Mr. Park _room service."_ Suara petugas hotel meginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat Chanyeol gelagapan menuju pintu.

 _07.00 am CET_

 _Sofitel Marseille Vieux Port Hotel_

 _Chanyeol & Baekhyun room_

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Dia masih bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya sejak semalam. Lelaki itu tidur membelakangi Chanyeol. Setelah nyawanya sudah terkumpul, dia membalikan tubuhnya melihat apakah makhluk hidup dibelakangnya itu sudah bangun. Dan dia disambut kecupan ringan dibibirnya. Park Chanyeol selalu mengejutkan.

" _Morning_..." sapanya pada Chanyeol.

" _Morning_..."

Pemuda Park itu mengeratkan pelukanya pada Baekhyun, seolah ingin bermalas-malsan seperti ini seharian. "Park Chanyeol bangun... Jangan membuang waktu, aku benar-benar ingin berkeliling di Marseile." cecar Baekhyun panjang.

"Hmmm.. 5 menit lagi." sahut Chanyeol masih dengan menutup matanya. Baekhyun hanya menurut, ikut memejamkan matanya, mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih menggelayut manja.

 _11.00 am CET_

 _Marseille Downtown_

Bus yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tumpangi melaju pelan mengelilingi pusat kota Marseille sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka sedang menikmati tiket terusan atau biasa disebut _Hop on Hop off tour_ yang mengantar mereka melewati beberapa tempat-tempat menarik di Marseille. Bus ini terdiri dua lantai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada dilantai kedua, dengan tanpa atap yang membuat mereka bebas memandangi kota Marseille.

"Park Chanyeol, apa sebaiknya kita membeli bus seperti ini? Untuk koleksi pribadi." Tanya Baekhyun yang sibuk menjilat _ice cream_ nya.

"Yaa.. Kau gila ingin membeli bus seperti ini, kita tidak akan pernah selamat dari kemacetan Seoul di jam kerja bodoh." Tangan pemuda Park itu beralih menyentil kepala Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.. kenapa kau memukul kepalaku. Yaaa..." keributan kecil itu berubah menjadi besar saat keduanya sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Mereka saling memukul ringan diselingi tawa canda yang tak pernah luntur.

 _04.50 pm CET_

 _La playe David_

Dua orang manusia kini tengah berjalan santai sambil sesekali bermain dengan ombak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang sedang berada di _La playe David_ atau sering disebut Pantai David. Pantai ini terkenal dengan ombaknya yang tenang.

Langit sore menghiasi pemandangan pantai, semburat jingganya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan tersenyum bahagia. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya tengah menikmati liburan eksklusifnya.

"Bukankah pantai ini sangat indah? Dengan suasana yang menenangkan membuat siapa saja yang berada disini akan meresa nyaman." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Mereka kini telah duduk di pasir pantai, Baekhyun tengah berbaring di paha Chanyeol, Sedangkan pemuda Park itu masih tak mengalihkan pandanganya dari sosok Baekhyun yang tengah bermanjaan denganya. Tanganya memaikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan terkena terpaan angin sore.

"Mmm.. sangat nyaman, apalagi kau bersamaku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena sedah mengirim seorang malaikat sepertimu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengecup ringan bibir Baekhyunnya.

"Terimakasih juga Park Chanyeol untuk selalu berada disisiku." Baekhyun bangkit, duduk menghadap Chanyeol. Memeluk erat Chanyeol dengan segala perasaanya, entahlah menurutnya tak ada yang lebih berharga selain Park Chanyeol.

" _I am here, with you babe_." bisik Chanyeol disela pelukannya. Baekhyun melepas pelukanya beralih menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tanganya, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Chanyeol berinisiatif memulai terlebih dahulu, memajukan kepalanya cepat, meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Ciuman mereka terkesan tergesa-gesa, tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh kasih sayang. Lebih terkesan menuntut, tidak hanya dari sisi Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun juga.

Nafas keduanya mulai memendek hingga Baekhyun melepas tautanya. Kening mereka masih bersatu, memandang wajah satu sama lain dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, mencari kepercayaan melalui sorot mata lawan mereka. Keduanya saling melempar senyum hangat. Beginilah mereka menghabiskan sore ini, di dunia mereka, hanya mereka berdua. Merseille menjadi saksi begitu tulus cinta mereka.

 _09.05 Pm CET_

 _Notre Dame de la Gare_

 _Hari terakhir mereka di Marseille terasa sangat singkat. Tak terasa malam sudah kembali menyapa Marseille. Chanyeol sedang menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju ruangan utama Gereja_ _Notre Dame de la Gare._ _Lonceng sudah berbunyi menandakan acara ibadah akan segera dimulai, Mereka duduk dibaris terakhir gereja. Tidak ingin menggagu beberapa orang lokal yang sedang taat beribadah disana._

 _Chanyeol tak mengucapkan apapun ketika mereka telah duduk, lelaki itu dengan sigap berdoa dengan taat disana. Baekhyun pun mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, mereka berdua beribadah bersama. Saling mendoakan satu sama lain._

 _"_ _Terimakasih Engkau telah mengirimkanku seorang malaikatMu yang mengisi hari-hariku,_

 _Aku sangat mencintainya,_

 _Dia yang terbaik untukku,_

 _Tolong jaga dia untukku, jangan Engkau biarkan dia bersedih,_

 _Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya, Aku juga akan menjaganya untukMu"_

 _-Chanyeol-_

 _"_ _Dia, Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang berada disampingku,_

 _Aku benar-benar mencintainya,_

 _Aku mohon ijinkan kami selalu bersama,_

 _Sampai Engkau memintaku kembali padaMu,_

 _Jaga selalu dia untukku, kumohon"_

 _-Baekhyun-_

 _Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya, berdoa kepada Tuhan. Entah apa yang dia minta, tapi Chanyeol ingin dia berada dalam doa Baekyunnya._

 _Mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang gereja yang terkenal dengan keindahan arsitekturnya itu. Tangan keduanya terkait satu sama lain. Menikmati suasana gereja yang cukup lengang di malam hari. Mereka berhenti ketika sampai di taman belakang gereja. Tidak luas, hanya ada beberapa pohon dan bunga taman yang belum bermekaran disana. Baekhyun memilih duduk di sebuah kursi taman tak jauh dari sana. Chanyeol menghampirinya, berdiri dihadapanya, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun ._

 _"_ _Why?"_ _tanya Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya ringan. "_ _I want us to come back here, when_ _100th day_ _anniversary._ _Aku ingin kembali bertemu dengan Tuhan, disini, hanya bersamamu."_

 _"_ _Bukankah itu terlalu jauh, untuk kembali ke sini?" mata keduanya saling bertemu, beradu pandangan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, saat Baekhyun ragu untuk kembali kesini beberapa minggu lagi. Entahlah, apa yang Baekhyun khawatirkan, tapi Baekhyun sebenarnya menginginkan untuk kembali kesini bersama Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Tidak jauh, selama itu ada kau dan aku sayang.."_

 _"_ _Mmmm..." Baeekhyun mengangguk senang, merapatkan dirinya ketubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dihadapanya._

 _06.30 am KST_

 _Chanyeol's Apartement_

 _Chanyeol's Room_

 _Baekhyun masih terlelap dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah kembali dari Marseille sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun tampak lebih senang tinggal di_ _apartement_ _Chanyeol dari pada di rumahnya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun menggeliat saat merasakan sinar matahari menusuk indra pengelihatanya. Ia melepas pelukan Chanyeol yang melilitnya kuat sejak semalam. Tapi ternyata, lelaki disampingnya telah terjaga lebih dulu dari pada dirinya._

 _"Morning..." sapa Baekhyun hangat seraya mengecup ringan bibir Chanyeol, namun pemiliknya tidak bergeming. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol terkesiap saat Baekhyun kembali mengecup ringan bibirnnya._

 _"Ohh.. Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol tersenyum renyah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempout bibirnya kesal, melihat Chanyeol tidak kembali mengecup bibirnya seperti hari-hari yang lalu._

 _"Ya, Mr. Park aku sudah bangun. Kau membuat_ _mood_ _ku berantakan di pagi hari. "_

 _Chanyeol semakin sulit mengungkapkan penuturanya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi cerah seperti ini dia harus membawa berita buruk untuk Baekhyun. Ralat bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi juga Chanyeol._

 _"Baek, aku harus ke Paris untuk mengikuti seleksi model majalah terkenal disana." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya._

 _"Lalu?" Baekhyun menatap intens kekasihnya itu, tampaknya Chanyeol benar-benar serius pagi ini. Menyebalkan._

 _"Aku harus karantina disana selama satu bulan sayang, dan kemungkinan besar waktuku tidak banyak untuk bisa berhubungan denganmu." Pemuda park itu mengacak rambutnya gusar. Pandanganya pada Baekhyun menyiratkan anatara kesedihan dan permohonan._

 _"Aku sudah tahu sejak tadi malam, dari Suho_ _hyung._ _"_

 _"Kau tidak kecewa padaku?"_

 _"Mmm... Sedikit." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan sedikit bercanda. Menghibur kekasihnya. Sebenarnya hatinya berat melepas Chanyeol pergi selama satu bulan, tapi dia tidak boleh egois, mimpi Chanyeol ada disana. Mimpi yang sudah Chanyeol inginkan sejak dia masih sangat belia. Dan saat kesempatan emas ini datang Baekhyun pikir ia tak berhak membatasi Chanyeol untuk tidak menggapai mimpinya._

 _"Tinggalah disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana, Suho_ _hyung_ _sudah kuminta untuk memantau keadaanmu."_

 _"Siap Mr. Park, jaga dirimu disana baik-baik. Jangan melupakan aku."_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu sayang.." Chanyeol menyentil hidung baekhyun, keduanya kembali tersenyum pagi ini. Mengajak burung-burung pagi berkicau lebih keras, seakan merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukanya, menikmati hari terakhirnya di_ _Seoul_ _bersama Baekhyun._

 _12.35 pm KST_

 _Chanyeol's Apartement_

 _Baekhyun tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu_ _apartement_ _Chanyeol. Sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu ia hidup tanpa Chanyeol, dan menurutnya merindukan Chayeol sangat melelahkan. Tapi ini tidak akan lama lagi, hanya tiga minggu lagi. Dia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri._

 _Tapi sejak pagi ini semagat baekhyun hilang begitu saja. Merindukan Chanyeol sudah cukup menyita pikiranya di tambah lagi berita menggemparkan pagi ini. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Berita liburanya bersama Chanyeol tengah menjadi_ _hot news_ _di Asia sejak dini hari tadi. Foto yang dirilis pun tak main-main, bukti yang cukup kuat sehingga Baekhyun dibuat pusing. Dia tidak tahu harus beralibi bagaimana. Foto yang tersebar adalah foto keduanya saat tengah bercumbu panas di tepi pantai sore di Marseille._

 _Dia butuh Chanyeol sekarang, butuh Park Chanyeol disampingnya. Tapi apa daya pemuda Park itu masih belum bisa dihubungi sejak tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar pusing sekarang. Untuk sekedar keluar rumah saja tak berani, bukan hanya wartawan yang mengejarnya sekarang tapi ribuan fans Chanyeol akan menyerbunya saat ia memunculkan dirinya. Seperti tadi pagi saat ia hendak pergi ke minimarket membeli beberapa makanan ringan, dia diserbu beberapa fans Chanyeol yang mengenalinya._

 _Tapi dia mendengar beberapa ucapan selamat dari teriakan histeris dari fans Chanyeol. Entahlah, ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirknya sekarang. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, tandanya ada seseorang yang masuk._

 _"Jangan seperti ini, makanlah! Sejak pagi kau belum makan. Aku bisa dibantai Chanyeol saat ia pulang nanti jika melihat keadaanmu begitu menyedihkan." Suho membuka beberapa makanan yang dibawanya, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun sekarang._

 _"Chanyeol belum menghubungimu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih setia dengan wajah murungnya. Penampilanya berantakan, rambutnya sudah acak-acakan tak terbentuk, wajahnya sudah seperti_ _zombie_ _yang tidak makan berhari-hari._

 _"Belum, bukankah saat dia menyentuh ponsel akan langsung menghubungimu. Kau adalah prioritas utamanya." Suho adalah seseorang yang selama ini mengontrol keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberinya kepercayaan untuk mengurus Baekhyun selama kepergianya. Baekhyun memang bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tapi pria itu sering berubah-ubah. Labil._

 _Baekhyun Hanya menyentuh jus yang dibawa Suho, semua makanan yang dibawa Suho adalah makanan kesukaan Chanyeol semuanya mengingatkannya kepada Chanyeol._

 _09.00 pm KST_

 _Chanyeol's Apartement_

 _Chanyeol's Room_

 _Sudah tiga hari belakangan Baekhyun terbaring lemah di ranjang Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang uring-uringan dengan perasan rindunya pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak Chanyeol tidak memberinnya kabar. Padahal ini sudah seminggu sejak berita menggemparkan tentang mereka rilis._

 _"Minum obatmu_ _hyung_ _. Kau tidak bisa terus begini, tidak ada yang berubah jika kau sakit begini." Sehun yang sedari tadi membujuk Baekhyun untuk meminum obatnya bahkan tak direspon sedikitpun oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun malah memunggungi Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar kalap mengurus seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar ingin mencari alat suntik untuk menginjeksikan semua obat-obatan ini ke tubuh Baekhyun. Sehun yang jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di kamar._

 _Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, tak ada yang spesial dia hanya sedang menunggu panggilan masuk dari seseorang, Park Chanyeol. Dia sudah terlalu lalah menghubungi Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin saat Chanyeol mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya akan ada ribuan_ _missed call_ _darinya._

 _Matanya terkesiap saat melihat panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Tanganya bergetar, dia sama sekali tidak percaya. Panggilan yang selama ini ditunggunya datang. Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya._

 _"Halo sayang? Apa kabar? Maaf tidak bisa menghubungimu seminggu terakhir, aku benar-benar sibuk. Dan untuk semua berita itu, aku sudah bilang Suho hyung untuk mengatasinya lewat pengacaraku. Jangan khawatir"_ _Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Baekhyun. Tapi sebentar, sepertinya ia tengah terisak. Dia, Byun Baekhyun sedang menangis di sambungan teeponnya bersama Chanyeol._

 _"Yaaa... Park Chanyeol kau jahat. Kau jahat, benar-benar jahat. Aku membencimu. Kau membiarkan aku berjuang melawan semua wartawan sialan itu sendirian, kau jahat." tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga._

 _"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, maaf terlambat menghubungimu. Maaf sayang... Maaf. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan kata-kata bahwa kau membenciku. Apa itu artinya sangat mencintaiku?"_

 _"Yaaa... Park Chnayeol kau mau mati? Jangan menggodaku!"_

 _Keduanya melanjutkan percakapan mereka, mengikis kerinduan melalui sambungan nirkabel itu. Hanya itu obat yang Baekhyun butuhkan, Park Chanyeol. Bukan pil-pil besar yang pahit menyiksa lidah itu. Tapi dia hanya butuh Park Chnayeol saat ini, karena bukan tubuhnya yang terluka tapi hatinya. Hatinya yang sudah tandus dan mengering tanpa Chanyeol disampignya._

 _09.00 am KST_

 _Chnayeol's apartement_

 _ **H-3 100th Day**_

Keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik, walaupun Chanyeol masih tetap sama sangat sulit dihunbungi. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengirim pesan singkat pun sulit.

Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Chnayeol, mulai dari menelponnya sampai mengirim pesan singkat masih tak ada balasan. Dia takut Chanyeol tidak datang ke _Notre Dame de la Gare_ _untuk memenuhi janjinya beberapa minggu lalu saat mereka di Marseille._

 _Chanyeol-a kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan?_

 _Baekhyun_

 _09.25 am_

 _Janji kita untuk 100th Day anniversary_

 _Kau akan datang kan?_

 _PARK CHANYEOL JAWAB AKU!_

 _Baekhyun_

 _09.40 am_

 _Tolong jawab aku, aku akan terbang ke Marseille nanti malam._

 _Tolong penuhi janjimu ini Park Chanyeol_

 _Aku benar-benar merindukanmu_

 _Baekhyun_

 _10.15 am_

 _Masih saja tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, dia bahkan sudah menghubunginya sejak kemarin. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seornag Park Chanyeol melupakan janjinya. Jika itu di Korea, Baekhyun pasti akan datang. Tapi itu jauh dari Korea, di Marseille. Dia tak mengenal siapapun disana. Dia benar-benar asing disan walaupun kota itu banyak menyimpan kenangan indahnya brsam Chanyeol._

 _Baiklah tanpamu atau denganmu aku akan tetap ke Marseille._

 _Setidaknya aku harus merayakan hari keseratusku denganmu bukan?_

 _Jika kau mebaca pesan ini, tolong datanglah aku benar-benar mengharapkanmu datang._

 _Aku benar-benar merindukanmu_

 _I love you Park Chanyeol_

 _See you later_

 _Baekhyun_

 _11.00 am_

 _Baekhyun tidak akan menyesali keputusanya. Dia merasa harus merayakannya. Dia ingin sekali kembali ke_ _Notre Dame de la Gare._ _Untuk berdoa disana meminta Tuhan untuk mengabulkan keinginanya, terutama bertemu kekasihnya, PARK CHANYEOL._

 _12.15 pm CET_

 _Marseille Provence Airport_

 _Baekhyun masih merasa asing walaupun ini ketiga kalinya berada di bandara ini. Sangat berbeda, ya berbeda karena kali ini dia sendiri tanpa Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol-a aku sudah tiba di Marseille._

 _Setekah ke hotel aku akan langsung ke Notre Dame de la Gare._

 _Jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa datang, setidaknya menelponlah._

 _Baekhyun_

 _12.20 pm_

 _Pria itu memasuki mobil yang menjemputnya. Suasana Marseille benar-benar berbeda menurutnya. Apakan pengaruh Chanyeol sebesar itu untuknya? Mungkin._

 _07.00 pm CET_

 _Notre Dame de la Gare_

 _Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki gereja. Beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang. Baekhyun bingung ruangan mana yang harus dimasukinya. Dia benar- benar lupa._

 _" Ahh sial. Bagainmana aku bisa lupa?" Baekhyun masih terus saja memutari komplek gereja hingga akhirnya ia mengikuti seorang pastur dan sampailah dia disini. Ruang utama._

 _Bayangan memori tentang kebersamaannya bersama Chanyeol lewat begitu saja, tanpa meminta izin empunya. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat betapa manisnya memorinya bersama Chanyeol disini. Tak terasa air mata mengalir begitu saja dari matanya. Dia benar-benar kelewat merindukan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak hanya bayangan Chnayeol saja mampu membuatnya menangis karena merindukan pemilik bayangan itu. Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang sama dengan kursi yang ditempatinya satu bulan yang lalu, bedanya sekarang dia sendiri tanpa Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar merindukanya Tuhan_

 _Tolong izinkan aku bertemu denganya malam ini_

 _Disini_

 _Aku merindukanya, sangat_

 _Hanya ini yang aku inginkan sekarang_

 _Tolong bawa dia padaku malam ini"_

 _-Baekhyun-_

 _Air matanya kembali turun begitu saja, lolos dari kelopak matanya. Kini dia terisak dalam diamnya. Merindukan Chnayeol benar-benar merusak sistem tubuhnya. Baekhyun memilih menenangkan dirinya sebentar disini. Menetralkan kembali perasaanya, bahkan yang dia tahu semuanya akan sembuh saat Chanyeol menemuinya. Entahlah.. semoga saja ini berhasil mengurangi rasa rindunya dengan Park Chanyeol, walaupun hanya sedikit._

 _11.25 pm CET_

 _Notre Dame de la Gare_

 _Baekhyun sudah duduk disini sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Taman belakang_ _Notre Dame de la Gare._ _Tempat dimana Chanyeol membuat janjinya. Dia sama sekali tidak bergeming, bahkan dinginya angin malam sekarang sudah sangat menusuk. Ia tetap memilih menunggu Chanyeol disini. Siapa tahu lelaki itu akan datang sekarang._

 _Aku masih menunggumu._

 _Jika kau punya waktu datanglah_

 _Baekhyun_

 _11.45 pm_

 _Waktu terus bergulir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Chnayeol akan datang kemari. Bahkan gereja ini sudah sangatlah sepi. Tidak ada pengunjung yang datang. Mereka mungkin lebih memilih tidur meringkuk di bawah selimut._

 _Baekhyun kembali mengetikan sesuatu diponselnya. Ucapannya untuk Chanyeol. Ya sekarang sudah pukul 12 tepat baekhyun benar-benar antusias._

 _"Chanyeol-a selamat hari keseratus. Semoga kita selalu bisa bahagia dan bersama selamanya. Dan semoga mimpimu terca..." suara berat itu memasuki indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Dia terkesiap. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dia masih tidak percaya Park Chanyeol tengah berada di hadapanya._

 _"_ _Surprise!_ _Selamat hari keseratus sayang..." Chanyeol beralih memeluk kekasihnya. Byun Baekhyun yang sangat amat ia rindukan._

 _"Park Chanyeol, ini benar-benar kau kan?" Baekhyun masih saja tidak percaya. Tapi tanganya perlahan menbalas pelukan Chanyeol._

 _"Mmmm... ini aku Baek." bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun._

 _"Selamat hari keseratus Park Chanyeol. Terimakasih sudah datang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Baekhyun melepas pelukanya. Dia ingin memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang menurutya lebih tampan dari biasanya._

 _Keduanya tersenyum hangat, suasana bahagia yang tidak terelaka. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang. Chanyeol mengikis jaraknya dengan Bekhyun mengulum bibir Baekhyun lembut, sarat akan kasih sayang. Bibir yang begitu ia rindukan, harum tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan, Byun Baekhyunnya yang begitu ia rindukan. Keduanya sibuk menyalurkan perasaanya masing-masing. Suara_ _firework_ _tiba-tiba mengagetkakan Baekhyun, hingga memutus tautanya._

 _"_ _Another surprise?"_ _tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik dengan tawa ringannya._

 _"_ _Yes, Mrs. Park"_ _Sepersekian detik kemudian Chanyeol sudah mengulum bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalunkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Memajukan kepala Chanyeol guna memperdalam ciumanya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas di_ _Notre Dame de la Gare_ _, dibawah cahaya bulan dan juga indahnya warna-warni_ _firework_ _yang menghiasi langit malam itu._

 _"_ _I miss you Park Chanyeol."_

 _"_ _I miss you so bad, Byun Baekhyun."_

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
